


A chance to flee an ice jail

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Talking in the morning after, facing the ghosts of past and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Mycroft doubts Greg can be in love with him...





	A chance to flee an ice jail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts), [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> Based upon the one-word prompt of the FB page Mystrade is our division: "cold"...but also on the wonderful sentence Isafil gave to Mycroft in our fic "Against all odds": "Come next to me...I always feel so cold...after" . Could take place in the to-be-translated chapter 3 ;)!

This winter was far from being the coldest one Greg could remember, but it was rainy and cloudy. The sun hadn't popped up for a while. And yet, as he woke up, Greg had the feeling the weather couldn't be better. He and Mycroft had been together, completely together, for the very first time.

In a flash, warm memories came back to him, spreading a wave of heat from his spine to the bottom of his belly. It didn't last long, though, as he realised the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He felt a slight uneasiness and decided to get up. 

The bedroom's door directly gave way to a small lounge, lighted by a pale morning light. As Greg opened it, he immediately saw Mycroft, sitting near a window, lost in his thoughts, an obvious sadness on his face. He was wrapped in a thick duvet he had certainly brought from somewhere else, but shivers ran through him now and then. He turned his head as he heard the door.

"Oh, Greg. I... I just wanted to find something warmer. We...we didn't really pay attention to the single sheet on the bed, but now...

-Mycroft...you could have come back...and you've been here for a while haven't you? The bed wouldn't be this cold otherwise. Tell me...What's wrong? Wasn't it...some...as good as you expected? You know, I'm a grown-up, and not exactly in his twenties, I can hear that...

-Greg...Oh, my darling...no...none of this... It was...oh, dear...I...come here, come close to me, will you?...I always feel so cold...after...and besides...

-What? Tell me...There's something wrong, I can feel it. Tell me, gorgeous.

-I'm feeling... Greg, do you realise who you are dating? A frozen man, lost with the cold ghosts of my crimes...yes, my crimes...in the frosty mist of secrets that I can't share with you, and ...you certainly don't deserve that...

-Darlin'...we've already talked about that...your position, the choices you have to make...I'm sure they've always been for the greater good. And even if you can't share the weight of all this ice with me, I'll help you with the burden, and, whoever knows, I may be able to help you so as it melts...Come on...come back to bed with me..."

Greg felt his partner getting warmer. He knew that giving him all the heat he needed would be difficult, but for Mycroft, he felt ready facing any cold weather.


End file.
